Various embodiments described herein relate to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same. More specifically, various embodiments described herein relate to transistor structures that can be used in memory cells such as nonvolatile memory cells, and methods of fabricating same.
With the high integration of semiconductor devices, it is becoming important to ensure reliability of electrical characteristics of elements constituting the semiconductor devices. For example, in a nonvolatile memory having a 2-transistor (2-T) cell array structure that performs programming/erasing by Fowler-Nordheim (F-N) tunneling, it is possible to soft-program an adjacent unselected cell when a selected cell is programmed. The 2-T cell may include a MOS transistor serving as a switching device and a cell transistor including a material layer for storing information. The soft-programming of an adjacent unselected cell may impact the reliability of the device.